Someone New
by witch8a
Summary: The story is set in s5 of Angel,after s7 of Buffy.Faith's dead and Angel has a new mission....The last chapter is UP!Rewiev ppl!
1. New Beginning

Once more she was walking through these dark alleys..  
'Gee,it started snowing..I just love Christmas time.Fuck it all..'   
  
So easily she could remember her last Christmas with lots of presents, her parents and in a nice cozy flat. Her happiness collapsed just after New Year's Eve when both of her parents were killed in a car accident.She ran away and never looked back..  
  
  
SAME TIME, AT WOLFRAM&HART  
Angel was bored...Nothing interesting, not even a single demon to kill _coz it's Christmas time_ . He was just going to get himself a cup of blood when Eve entered. Elegant as usual with her ironic smile...  
'I can see you're pretty bored' she said smiling even wider  
  
'I was just reading and making some notes' Angel tried not to look useless.   
  
'You can stop with it, because Senior Partners would like to ask you to do them a little favour.It's really a treat for you and your people.You just have to go to one of the biggest cities in Europe and bring back a very precious package'.  
  
He was surprised:'Just that, no demons involved??You're not trying to put me down??'  
  
'That's all I know...Do you agree??'  
  
'Yes,we'll see what's gonna happen there.I have to tell Wesley and Gunn about that and we are ready to go'  
  
EUROPEAN CITY   
  
Suddenly she heard a noise behind her:  
'Are you lost sweetie??I can help you' said an ugly, tall man.  
  
'No thanks, my boyfriend'll be here any minute'

_Why does it always happen to me??Year ago I even didn't know that vampires existed and now I meet them **daily**_

  
  
The vampire didn't wait any longer and attacted her...She tried to run, but knew she'd have to fight with him...  
  
'So where's your boyfriend??It doesn't matter really, we can play without him'  
  
'I think I can kiss your ass without anyone's help' _Not that my imaginary bf wouldn't be helpful_  
  
They were fighting for 5 minutes now and she was getting weaker and weaker, when suddenly she heard a car pulling in this direction.Mr V also noticed it and she had the opportunity to run..Then she heard too familiar noise of a vamp being dusted.  
  
_should I run now_ She wasn't given any time to think as a guy with glasses looking nerdy approach her....  
  
'Don't be afraid..It's ok now' as she did not reply he said loudly 'Angel I don't think she speaks English, but I'll try my best.  
Do--You--Speak--English?? I--Am--Wesley--And-- You??' he pronounced every word loud and clearly. He tried 7 different European languages, but she still didn't respond.  
  
'Maybe she's deaf or too scared to speak at all??We should take her to the hospital' when he said it he tried to help her get up and it was then she puched him in face.It was not a really hard punch, but enough for Wesly.  
She standed up and replied in perfect English:  
'I'm not deaf nor stupid, you dumbass..'


	2. Who is she?

__

Where the hell is she??Who is that girl??What am I supposed to do know??these were Angel's thoughts as he tried to contact young lawyer.Finally after 15 minutes he succeeded:  
  
'Eve??What's going on??Instead of a package I found a girl fighting with a vampire??Did you know about this??'  
  
'She's your package.Just bring her with you to L.A.'  
  
'But who is she??A new Potential or simply another Wolfram&Hart's weapon??'  
  
'She's the new Slayer or to be more precise a new Slayer'  
  
Angel though he was going to faint..He was unable to speak, but feared more for the answer..  
  
'What do you mean??Is Buffy..??Did something happened to her??'  
  
'No, Buffy's fine..The girl was activated almost a year ago after Faith's death, but we recently found her.Be nice and take her with you'  
  
'Eve how do you..Eve??' _she just hang up, I hate when she does that. What am I supposed to say to that girl. Hi, would you mind going with us to the USA??Ah, by the way you're a Slayer..._  
  
Angel tried to be as polite as possible:  
'I know it may sound strange.You're a Slayer- you kill vampires and other monsters.We can help you,but you have to fly with us to America.We can talk with your parents and explain them the situation.'  
  
'I'm who?? Both my parents are dead, I live alone' She tried to think what to do.She knew something has chaged after the accident-she met so many creature of whom she didn't have any idea to exist before...She always wanted to go to the USA.If something went wrong she could always run away and live on streets there instead of here..  
  
'You're chosen to fight against evil and we want to help you.'  
  
'I won't have to work and you'll not try to kill me coz **you're** a vamp..'  
  
'I'm a good vampire..with a soul.I promise to protect you and you won't ha..'  
  
'OK,I'll go with you' she said as quicly as possible  
  
'Really??Would you like to contact anyone first??'  
  
'I said I don't have a family already,didn't I?? One thing more though..'  
  
'What??'  
  
'Keep the nerdy guy away from me....'


	3. New Place

The flight was peculiar..After they had collected falsfied documents for the girl they could go.Whole journey was spent in silence. Gun tried to figure out what to do if someone'd like to take the girl back..She was still underaged. Wesley was angry: _Why she doesn't have a Watcher??_ and Angel was.. just highly surprised to find a new Slayer..He thought of all the moments spent with Faith and this girl(Ann as written in documents) was also hiding sth from them...  
  
Ann on the other hand was happy, she had never before flown a plane and she had never before been to the USA....She also thought about being a Slayer...That was strange for her _I'm supposed to protect others?? They should have picked someone more appropriate for this..._  
  
After 12 hours they got to L.A. and then to Wolfram&Hart.Eve was waiting for them already:  
  
'Hi hon,I'm Eve and I'm a..'  
  
'Can I get sth to eat first??I'm pretty hungry.Then we can talk'  
  
_How stupid of me-I haven't even thought of giving her a sandwich_ Angel thought.  
  
After lunch Ann agreed to talk with Eve,Angel and Gun, but she still didn't trust Wesley..  
  
'Do you know who a Slayer is' Eve wanted to know  
  
'More or less yeah...But it doesn't mean that only I can kill vamp,right??' _I really hope so.._  
  
'No, Angel,Gun,Wes,Fred and Spike are going to help you.There's also another Slayer-Buffy Summers..Angel can tell you all bout her..There was supposed to be just one Slayer in every generation, but now the rules have changed.If you die another girl will be called and so on...'  
  
'Sounds interesting..Where will I leave??'  
  
'Probably here...There's plenty of place here...' replied Eve  
  
'Can I get a PC??'  
  
'You'll get whatever you want,Senior Partners want to make you feel like at home'  
  
'Who are Senior Partners??'  
  
'A bunch of guys trying to take control over the world basically' Gun answered before Eve could.  
'I think it's enough questions for one tim..Now maybe I'll show Ann our place and her rooms...' said Gunn and without waiting for anyone's reaction took a Slayer out and Angel proceed behind him..


	4. Light

__

These people are crazy!!!I think I might fit in here just fine thought Ann and smiled a bit...  
  
_When she smiles she looks a bit like Buffy, but her personality is much closer to Faith's..Hope she won't get in any trouble_ Gunn felt he knew how to talk to her..they both lived on streets for some time and it was also a source of their strengh.  
  
'Would you mind trying a fake fight??' asked Angel  
  
'I guess we could try...' she knew she was going to loose  
  
GYM  
  
After 10 minutes fighting with Mr.Soulful she was exhausted.  
  
_Where's her Slayer strenght She's weaker than most of Potentials were..._  
  
'Wait for me with Gunn here,ok??I'll be back soon...' said Angel as he was leaving to find Eve and hear a good explanation.  
  
'You ok??I can give you some wayer if you want..' Gunn tried to be friendly  
  
'I can get it all by myself, but thanks' she made a fool of herself and felt bad.._ But they are not gonna send me back??I like this place..It's the first time in a long time when I felt so secure_  
  
ELEVATORS AREA  
  
'So that's the catch??' asked Angel when he pulled Eve out of lift  
  
'I don't know what are you talking about..'  
  
'She lacks any signs of Slayer's power...She's just weak'  
  
'Ohh..You mean THAT..That's why we needed almost a year to track her down.But Senior Partners don't know why this happened.She was brought here to fix it.Don't ask any more questions, because I don't have more answers.I know what I've been told by Senior Partner.And now if you excuse me I have an important meeting with a client'  
  
'So we must start from a basic training then..' Angel made up his mind and started going back to the gym...  
  
5 hours later  
  
Ann got to her room and just fell asleep on her new bad even withoput taking her clothes off.The training was hard, but she felt she'd be ok...  
  
When she opened her eyes again she found herself in someone's office; apparently somewhere inside Wolfram&Hart as she could see gold letters forming W&H. She started looking around but suddenly she felt drown to one particular book.It's cover was from brown leather with black small letters.When she tried to open it a yellow light just hit her and she woke up with a terrible pain in her chest...and it was only 6 a.m.


	5. She's strange

ANGEL'S OFFICE 10 A.M.  
  
'She's just 17.She has to go to school'Wesley tried to persuade Eve and Gunn  
  
'As if she needed it...Class how would you kill a Moira demon??Yes,Ann?? What she needs is a good training not syupid literature classes...' was Gunn's opinion  
  
'Maybe she could decide that on her onShe has to agree with Mr.Bookworm...She wants to go to school' said the Slayer as she entered the room.  
  
They all stared at her, not only because she WANTED to go to school,but she loked differently...  
  
_Gee, I just washed my hair and put on a new pair of jeans_  
  
Angel was the first to spoke:  
'Do you really want to go to school??It might be hard now...'  
  
'I'm not stupid.I know how to write,read and count.What's the problem. Such a big and powerful lawyer firm can't do it??'  
  
'If it's what you really want I'll talk with senior Partners and they surely will find a way..' said Eve leaving the office.  
  
'Wesley,could you show me your office...I rally like books' _That sounds soo stupid, but hope it'll work_  
  
They were all shocked to hear her being so nice, but Wesley was just happy she remembered his name:  
'Of course.I'd be more than happy to show you our small library'  
  
'Would you mind if I joined you too??' asked Angel  
  
'Of course no.Shall we go now??'  
  
WESLEY'S OFFICE  
  
'So many books...Your private paradise,right' _It's definitely the office from my dream now I have to find that book_  
  
'Yes,I love books..So many useful informations about demons, spells, other dimensions..so many ancient languages..'  
  
'Sounds interesting' said Ann as she was pulling out the brown book. The moment she opened it she hit the wall across the shelf and fell unconcious.Angel was by her side and tried to bring her round. She was very pale and her heartbeat was slowing down...  
  
'Wesley, help me get her to Fred's lab. She's getting weaker and weaker..'


	6. Memories

Ann was feeling strange when suddenly she saw the accident in which her parents died step by step..First the lights,then she heardthe sound of crashing windows and she could hear her mother screaming.All she could have thought back then was Please I don't wanna die.Then their car was hit by a black one, she felt a burning pain on her forehead and that was it.

All those memories came back so vivid that she couldn't stop the tears....

FRED'S LAB

'I don't get it.Her pulse is normal, she breaths, but is still unconcious.I really don't know what to do' admitted Fred

'Let's just hope it's not ANOTHER coma'

Angel saw it first,the girl was crying, she just woke up,looked at him and ran out from the lab.

'What the he..'

I'm so weak,I hate myself.I could kill someone.. In the hall she saw a guy with bleeched hair He'll do..

Spike was unaware that the new Slayer was coming at him, but soon enough she kicked him..really hard.She simply started beating him up,there was so much anger in her.After a minute he put himself back and fought back. Security guards were there, but prefered to watch rather than act...After about 10 minutes Angel with Wesley's help managed to stop the fight. Spike and Ann were bleeding..

'Hey,take this psycho girl from me...You should set upa private Girl's School Angel...You can surerly control them..I've got an idea!!Maybe give her a gun??Or teach her how to make a bomb...'

'Spike just shut up' Angel was amazed when he watched her fighting...Somehow she got back or for the first time the Slayer's strenght....

Ann was still furious so Wesley tried to calm her down, after an hour she was able to talk and Angel along with eve,who heard what have happened had many questions...

'What happened when you touched that book?' Angel was curious

'How can I know..I was unconcious if you remember..'Ann replied

'Why were you crying then?'

'Does it matter?'

'Yes,it DOES.Somehow you got back or for the 1st time all Slayer's abilities .We'd like to know why..' Eve just had to know 

'OK,so I saw the accident.I could feel everything pain,fear,my parents screaming and that horrible pain in my forehead'

'There must be something conecting that crash and sudden return of your powers' Angel was thinking loud

'Faith died on that day' said Eve..

'The time was exatcly the same??' he was unsure

'Faith died at 6.17 p.m' said Spike before young lawyer could answer 'been there,seen it and I can use my watch..'

'The time matches...' the girl was shocked

'That'd explain why you were the only survivor..You didn't even have broken arm or twisted ankle.That's all I wanted to know.See ya' said Eve before leaving

'I wanted so much to live...I was praying to be saved and I haen't thought bou my parents even for the moment.Maybe if I wanted them also to be OK,they'd still live today..I might have saved them' Ann couldn't say anything more,she felt so bad.

She just wished to be left alone,she hurried to her romm.Angel wanted to help yung Slayer,comfort her somehow. But Holy Water on her room's handle told him she didn't want his help...

When she got to her room, she started crying so hard she felt she would stop breathing,so hard like never before.For the first time she grieved for her parents and for herself....


	7. What to do next?

Next day Ann left the building really early...That way Angel nor Gunn didn't have a chance to talk to her. She was still in not- so-happy mood.School was a nice place for her.no one knew what she'd have to do,with what she had to fight...She was not popular,but she was glad she was anonymous..like other 279 students here...After classes she went shopping _The best part of being a part of an evil W&H is a platinum card without any limits.._. She could sped the whole day here,but sooner or later she'd have to get back to her room...  
  
7 p.m.  
  
'I'm not in the mood for talking..Get away from my way Gunn'  
  
'I think it'd help you' he tried to convince her  
  
'You know what'd help me A normal house with parents and not being a Slayer but I guess it's out of menu now...Just leave me alone'  
  
'Maybe you'd like to talk with me then??' asked Angel who appeared suddenly there  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'OK,so let's try training' said Angel  
  
'Whatever Mr.Soulful' the girl just surrendered  
  
GYM  
  
_There's so much anger in her..She has that in common with Faith,but I won't let het destroy herself_ Angel was getting tired of fighting now when Ann had Slayer's strengh..  
  
'I think it's ok for today' said the vampire  
  
'I can go now??I need to write an essey for my history classes.You know there's a life besides killing evil creatures thing..' she replied with sarcasm and left.  
  
ANN'S ROOM  
  
_I can't stand all of them asking me how I feel,if I need something.I'm mature enough to know what to do..Angel is kinda cute,Gunn's friendly,Spike has horrible hairdo,Wesley annoys me and Fred is quiet. Maybe a few nights out of this place would make me good??_


	8. Concequences

Next day Ann ate breakfast and left W&H as always.She went to school and after 3 p.m. she took a bus to Hollywood. She bought food, matches, blanket and a few other things,got some cash and decided to hide her credit card somewhere _I saw it on tv,they'd track my down if I didn't stop using it.._  
  
In the evening she changed her clothes in McDonald's toilet.Now she looked over 18,so pub was her next move.  
  
As she thought no one wanted to serve her alcohol, but that guy bought her a beer._ I hate it,it's so bitter,but now I can do and drink whatever I want.There's no one to stop me_  
  
1 a.m. ANGEL'S OFFICE  
  
'Where's she?? She should have come back 2 hours ago. Had she called you,Gunn??' Angel was getting worried  
  
'No, and I have no idea where she can be...'  
  
'Angel I can see you can take care of one 17-year-old girl..Is it really so hard to ask her where she was going?? Senior Partners want her back..Now..They don't like this situation..' Eve warned the vampire  
  
'How did you know she was missing' Gunn was curious  
  
'I didn't.Senior Partners did and called me to sort this matter out.Better start looking her...'  
  
'Hey guys...Looking for lil Miss Anger She's having a great time in 'Tropicana'. Angel you should have told me she looks so fine in mimi skirt...' Spike announced proudly  
  
'You left her there??It's mostly demon place.If they found out she's a Slayer she'll have a lot of troubles. But you were too drunk to think.' Angel just couldn't stop himself  
  
'It's not my job to protect that psycho Slayer.besides she's strong now and she didn't scream for help when I last saw her.It'd be interesting to talk to ya more,mate but I'm kida tired.G'night..' Spike said leaving  
  
'So we're going now to 'Tropicana'' announced Angel  
  
'TROPICANA' 1.40 a.m.  
  
_I'm bored now...Maybe I should chand  
ge the pub or find myself a place to sleep Damn it,how did he find me so quicly?? He's angry...he looks sexy when angry..What am I talking bout He's old..really old._  
  
'Umm...Hi Angel..'  
  
'Having a good time Ann?? Not that we were worried something might have happened to you' Angel tried to control himself  
  
'I was just going home..You found me pretty fast here..' she lied  
  
'You've to thank Spike for that..Come on,we'll talk in my office.'  
  
_I'm gonna kill Bleeched Guy if I survive Angel's parental talk.._

2 a.m. ANGEL'S OFFICE  
  
'Why did you run of here??Have we done something wrongDid you feel bad here??' Angel started asking her as soon as the doors to his ofice closed  
  
'I'm not used to behaving good,being nice and doind what someone else tols me to do..Sorry,I'd have come back eventually..' she tried to explain  
  
'I can't protect you like this...Eve and pike are right..' he started brooding  
  
'It's not your fault.Do you believe evil b*tchy lawyer and stupid vamp who needs stylist Come on,I promise I won't do it again' Ann tried to cheer him up  
  
'That's for sure...I decided the best way to keep you safe is to take you away from here...In Arizona there is a very good and secured private school.You'll still have your own room and whatever you'll like to.Wolfram&Hart will cover all the expenses...You'll be safe there.Don't even try to escape from there.You'll ge also given a bodyguard' Angel finally said it _I don't knw if I'm doind the right thing but I cant take any risk._  
  
'How can you do this to meFirst you brought me here and now you're sending me away!!!! You just want to get back to your brooding and don't have more problems with you..' Ann started shouting  
  
'It's not that.I want you to be safe..'  
  
'Whatever.I'll pack my things. One more thing- I hate you..' she said before slamming doors.  
  
_I made one mistake and he's sending me away..I hate him,hate Spike,hate Eve and the whole firm...I'll shake that school to it's grounds.._  
  
NEXT DAY 9 A.M.  
  
She had all her belongings packed and she was just waiting for her car...Gunn was here to say goodbye:  
  
'That's my cellphone.If something is wrong just give me a call,ok?? I think I'll be able to visit you next wek'  
  
'Thanks...I wished it was all different. Say goodbye from me to Fred and Wesley and punch Spike in the face...' Ann wanted to go now..  
  
'I'm sorry once more' said Angel who stood in shadow..  
  
'Don't care. C ya Gunn!!' she said going to the car and that was the last thing she said befor she left to Arizona....

THE END

Hope you liked,if yes-drop me a line if not-I'll appreciate your review anyawayJ   
  
  



End file.
